


sweeter than coffee

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Getting Together, Idiots Will Be Idiots, M/M, Mentions of Sexting - Freeform, and by idiots i mean me, cute dates, it's a Grindr au, lots of memes, texting au, there are really a Ton of memes, this is your typical millenials flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: kihyun can't believe his eyes when he spots his crush on the grindr app





	sweeter than coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this.......took a lot of work because ao3 and pics is: hell. but also if i make you laugh everything is worth it :3
> 
> ps: please dont mind the constant hair colour changes during the selcas they share these boys will end bald one day smh  
> ps2: for lilli and flower <3

When Kihyun enters his usually frequented coffee shop, Minhyuk and Jooheon are already sitting there, their laptops in front of them and each with a coffee on their hands, as they try hard not to fall asleep while they work on their assignment.

Finals are nearing for the three of them, and even though Kihyun might be the most prepared out of them all, he is still lacking a lot. Saving the semester in the last month was their only option left.

With a heavy sigh, he slumps next to Minhyuk, his shoulder hitting his and making him write down wrongly the words he had been typing, which leads in his best friend giving him the ‘’do you want to die?’’ look. Kihyun boops his nose and smiles at him.

“Hello to you too, Min. And Honey.” Kihyun smiles at Jooheon, who is sitting on the other side of the table, in front of him. He smiles back and his dimples appear huge on his cheeks, his orange hair making him look like the most precious tangerine out there.

“Hey you.” Jooheon replies, sipping from his coffee. “How was class?”

“Would have hurt less if I had been punched in my throat.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows and Kihyun hits his calf from underneath the table, making him hiss in pain.

“We’re all on the same board. I had to drag Minhyuk outside almost in my arms.” Jooheon laughs as Minhyuk, with the hugest dark circles on earth, nods.

“Death has never seen more appealing.”

“That’s a whole mood, bro.” Jooheon pats his shoulder and Minhyuk groans in pure agony.

Kihyun laughs along.

“I’m gonna order my coffee.” He says, standing up, but he quickly sits down again as if a whole tonne had fallen on his shoulders when he sees the _new_ barista. “What the heck.”

“What.” Minhyuk squints his eyes.

“Who that?”

Jooheon turns his head to look at the guy Kihyun is talking about.

“The new barista, apparently. Today is his first day.” He replied, shrugging. “What’s up?”

“He’s. _Huh_.” Kihyun presses his lips together and Minhyuk finishes his sentence.

“He’s your type. Right now you are the heart eyes emoji and I can feel your dick getting hard even from here.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kihyun spits, sending a death glare at him. “He’s not.”

“Sure Jan.”

“I just – I think I’ve seen him around once or twice around my building. He’s friends with that other buffed guy, the football player – Hyunwoo?”

“Oh.” Jooheon nods. “Now that you mention it…I think I must have seen them around in the gym.”

Kihyun sighs.

“Look at him already sighing while daydreaming.” Minhyuk pats his head. “Go get that coffee, little one. He won’t eat you. Or at least not just yet.”

“Meet me outside you fucker, we’re gonna fight.” Kihyun is ready to throw fists but Minhyuk darts his tongue at him and focuses again on his computer, completely ignoring him.

He swallows down his murdering desires and stands up again, rubbing his sweaty palms on the fabric of his jeans. He asks Jooheon if his brownish hair is even styled well and Jooheon sends him off with thumbs up.

“Ask for his number!” he whispers, but Kihyun pretends he doesn’t hear.

At the counter, Kihyun reads the coffee board like he didn’t know it like the palm of his hand already, and as if he didn’t always order the same shit.

“Hello! What may I serve you?” The new barista smiles at him, all cheeks and teeth and wow, maybe he really is, indeed, Kihyun’s type.

“Huh.” Kihyun considers his options and decides to go for his worst idea. “Haven’t come here much. What would you recommend me?”

“Oh?” the barista seems to ponder about what he liked the most from the options. His lips mould into a pout that Kihyun wants to kiss. “I’d go for the cappuccino with whipped cream.”

Kihyun tries, with all his inner strength, not to grimace. He usually ordered black coffee, alone, raw, without any sugar nor milk. Ready to murder his throat.

“Huh.” He scratches the back of his nape. Fuck it, if he’s gonna flirt, he gotta do it well. He could worry after about diabetes. “Sure. I’ll take that.”

The smile that the barista offers him is enough to make up for all that sweet mess. He focuses on the name tag next on the left part of his chest and reads ‘’Hoseok’’.

“What’s your name?” He asks once the drink is done, to write it on the cup.

“Kihyun.” A deep breath as his hands sweat even more. “And yours?”

Hoseok looks at him from behind the cup, smiling slyly.

“It’s on my name tag. I’m Hoseok.” He hands Kihyun the cup and he almost forgets he had to pay, staring at the gorgeous man in front of him. Damn, he has been sent into the gayest gay panic in the blink of an eye.

“Nice to meet you Hoseok. Will let you know if I like the drink.”

“Please do.” He gives him another smile before moving onto the next client, and Kihyun goes back to his friends, who are already judging him, hard.

“You’re not slick at all.” Minhyuk clicks his tongue.

“I hope what will be slick next is my dick.” Kihyun deadpans and Jooheon almost chokes on his coffee.

Needless to say, Kihyun hates the coffee to the guts, but he drinks it all. First, because he doesn’t want to lose money, and second, because he wants Hoseok to see he has drunk it all when the barista comes by their table to ask if they needed anything else.

Hoseok laughs and shakes his head when Kihyun says he’s loved the drink and his friends snort loud behind him. He makes a mental note of getting new friends soon.

“Kihyun, you don’t have a single braincell left functioning in that brain.” Jooheon hugs him as they leave the cafeteria in campus, all waving goodbye to Hoseok before leaving, who smiles as bright as the sun. “Your music degree has consumed it all.”

“I still have a few braincells left, thank you very much.” Kihyun rolls his eyes but he leans into Jooheon hugging his side. “Gotta keep them at least until I graduate, if the lack of sleep or the alcohol doesn’t kill them first.”

“Or the weed.” Minhyuk points out.

“Or the dicks.” Jooheon adds.

Kihyun must admit they have a point.

 

Later on that day, at night, when Kihyun is already lying on his bed after finishing his studying for the day and scrolling through twitter on his phone, he clicks by accident on an app he had forgotten was there when he was intending on opening his gallery for memes, and instead the grindr logo pops up. He has a ton of unread messages, and by the pictures of the men sending the messages, they would be left like that forever.

Out of curiosity, he decides to scroll down the main page, to see if anything even remotely catches his attention, in the amidst of ugly dick pictures and weirdly angled selfies.

He notices something that makes him stop dead on his tracks and stare in disbelief, opening the profile as his eyes don’t give credit to what he’s seeing.

 

 _“Lee Hoseok, 21 – Performing Arts student, dance teacher and recently barista as my part time job! I also like the gym a lot_ _^u^”_

 

He’s sure his jaw has dropped to the floor even when he’s on the bed and he sudden feels the sudden urge to stand up only to sit down again.

“What the heck.” He curses, out loud. He should as well go and buy a lotto ticket, because that luck was something he would never have again.

He opens the chat, doubting whether to text him or not. His fingers tickle with a need to do it, but he’s nervous as hell, his tummy doing somersaults.

He goes to check his profile first instead, making sure he looks at least somewhat decent.

 

_“Yoo Kihyun, 20 – music student and choir singer. I like playing video games, learning new languages and singing! ^^”_

__

 

Kihyun snorts at his own profile picture. His fringe could fool many, but he needed to look stronger if he wanted to attack.

 _Thotter_.

Scrolling through his gallery, like he had originally intended but this time looking through his selfies folder, Kihyun finds the Right One and smiles to himself.

“There we go!” he says, out loud. He almost pats his own shoulder to congratulate himself for his great choices in life.

 

 _“Yoo Kihyun, 20 – music student and choir singer. I like playing video games, learning new languages and singing! ^^_  

__

Pretty satisfied with his new profile, he gathers all the courage he doesn’t have and texts Hoseok.

 

**Sharki**

Hello

**Fluffybunny**

Hello!

Oh

I saw you today at the campus cafeteria right?

You ordered the sweet cappuccino

**Sharki**

Huh yeah

That was me

With my friends

Wasn’t expecting to find you here tho

 

**Fluffywonho**

Life is full of surprises 😝

But I certainly wasn’t expecting to meet you here either

**Sharki**

Thanks for the coffee today

It was sweeter than what I usually order

But I liked it

😊

**Fluffybunny**

I’m glad!!

Not everyone likes these sweet drinks

My friends laugh at me :(

**Sharki**

A sweet drink for a sweet boy

 

**Fluffybunny**

Smooth

**Sharki**

No smoothies just coffee

**Fluffybunny**

Damn

That’s too bad

I like me some smoothies

**Sharki**

Suddenly I’m Smoothie Kihyun

**Fluffybunny**

DJHFGSDHJ

You’re cute

Even though your profile pic says otherwise

**Sharki**

Mmm?

**Fluffybunny**

You look ready to eat some ass

**Sharki**

I-

Maybe

 

**Fluffybunny**

Will keep it in mind 😎

You study music right?

We are in the same building then!

**Sharki**

Oh

Yeah

Might have seen you around once or twice with your friend

**Fluffybunny**

Who?

**Sharki**

The thicc one

**Fluffybunny**

Oh

That’s Hyunwoo!

Besides friends we are gym buddies

I’m thicc too 😔

**Sharki**

I’m afraid I might have to confirm that myself

**Fluffybunny**

Smoothie Kihyun has made a comeback

**Sharki**

He never left

**Fluffybunny**

I see I was beaten in my own game

**Sharki**

I always win heh

But also yes

I study Music

And I also sing at the uni choir

Wbu

**Fluffybunny**

I take performing arts

I love dancing and composing music ☺️

And I go to the gym or teach dancing to kids when I have free time

We’re on the same board!

**Sharki**

I can’t dance for shit but if you’re ever interested in singing

Or composing songs with me

Hit me up!!

**Fluffybunny**

Is this an indirect for me to ask you out?

**Sharki**

[ _exposed_ ]

But no

I meant it

**Fluffybunny**

Was going to for a moment but then u decided to break my heart

 

**Sharki**

HJASGDHAGSD

Not those crying cats please nooo

**Fluffybunny**

Why :<

Do you hate cats

Are you a heartless person

**Sharki**

NO

I love cats

I don’t like to see them sad

**Fluffybunny**

Wow, he’s sweet and thoughtful too

 

**Sharki**

 

**Fluffybunny**

THE FUCJK

**Sharki**

It’s my judging cat

He judges

Because you’re a meanie

With crying cats

**Fluffybunny**

If you call me meanie the crying cat will be me ; _ ;

**Sharki**

I thought this app was for other things to drip, not your eyes

**Fluffybunny**

[ _shooketh_ ]

**Sharki**

See, you’re not sad anymore

I win

😤

**Fluffybunny**

Ahsgdjhas

Mr. smoothie, I might have to leave you until tomorrow

It’s a bit late and I got class first hour in the morning

See you tomorrow at the cafeteria?

**Sharki**

Sure!

Goodnight Hoseok! ^^

**Fluffybunny**

Goodnight, Kihyun!

Nice to meet you more…properly

😘😘

**Sharki**

Sleep well ~~

 

Kihyun’s heart thumps inside his chest with the speed of a spaceship. His crush at first sight not only also likes men but he seems interested on him back….and he’s very funny and sweet, to top it all. Too sweet for Kihyun’s liking, but he will take it anyways.

Even though Minhyuk and Jooheon are just a couple of rooms away from him in campus, he quickly messages their group chat.

**hoes**

**Kihyun**

**Honey**

This is your eternal mood

 

**MinMin**

Now it should be

[ _thinks about the barista’s dick in silence_ ]

**Kihyun**

Only this time

And this time only

I will agree with you

It him

**MinMin**

Pretends to be shocked

 

**Honey**

Wbk

**Kihyun**

Listen to me bros

Listen to me well

Here it comes

I met him on grindr

**Honey**

Wait

wHAT

**Kihyun**

Was scrolling thru the app

And I came across his profile

Man

He’s

[ _attaches screenshot_ ]

**MinMin**

That’s his profile?

Damn

I should bang him instead

**Kihyun**

I saw him first back off snake

**Honey**

****

@ that profile

 

**MinMin**

jOOHEONFKHFD

**Kihyun**

Gorgeous

Me too

But anyways we’ve been talking

He’s so [ _through choked sobs_ ] sweet

**MinMin**

Ew

Vanilla

**Kihyun**

****

**MinMin**

That I like more

 

**Honey**

I hate this group chat

 

**Kihyun**

All lies

Anygay

He’s gonna treat me to a coffee tomorrow

And we will talk

* **more** *

 

**Honey**

*Gasps audibly*

Get that booty Ki!

We’re rooting for you

**Kihyun**

Thanks honey ;u;

Wub u

Bro

**Honey**

Bro

 

**Kihyun**

No homo bro

**MinMin**

****

But he’s right tho

U can get that coochie!

I hope his buff friend will be available

Be useful Ki 😛

**Kihyun**

If only Minhyuk wasn’t the admin of this chat

I would have kicked his ass out

**MinMin**

Mmmm kinky

That I like more

_[Kihyun has left the chatroom]_

_[Minhyuk has added Kihyun to ‘’hoes’’]_

**MinMin**

Weak bitch

**Kihyun**

****

**Honey**

I really hate this group chat 

 

 

*****

 

**Fluffybunny**

Good morning mr. smoothie

It’s so early I’m dead

[ _groans in agony_ ]

Hope you have a good day when you wake up!

**Sharki**

My god you really had to wake up early

Also good morning I just woke up and I have already been attacked

If you give me a few minutes and I look somewhat decent I’ll send a pic too

**Fluffybunny**

Why does that penguin look so grumpy!

**Sharki**

It me

I’m a shark

Fierce

*scary sounds*

**Fluffybunny**

Googles how to pet someone’s head

**Sharki**

I’ll bite off your hand

Also

Good morning right back at you

I have choir lessons today

**Fluffybunny**

[ _screeching noises_ ]

Consider changing sharki for angelki

**Sharki**

There are times when my face doesn’t look so angelic tho

**Fluffybunny**

For the love of god kihyun

**Sharki**

****

Can’t believe at some point I wanted to maintain an image in front of you

It has gone to shit now

**Fluffybunny**

I like it more though *3*

Hey, I have to go back to class now

Ttyl!!

Will be at the cafeteria after 12

**Sharki**

Good luck!

See ya there

 

 

Kihyun sighs in exasperation as he stares at the clock hanging on the wall while his singing instructor at the choir asks them to repeat and rehearsal the song once _again_ and there’s no way he’s going to make it in time back to the campus to see Hoseok at the cafeteria, who is probably waiting for him, and he cannot even message pretending he’s going to the toilet because he’s left his phone inside his bag, on the benches right behind his instructor.

It’s not his fault that they cannot leave early – because he hits the notes just fine, but some of his choir-mates seem to have chosen today as a perfect day to be completely out of it, and Kihyun can feel the years of his lifespan being reduced due to stress.

“Mr. Yoo if you keep giving me that ‘I want to run away’ look, I’ll make you stay 2 hours more and rehearsal our entire setlist for the festival by yourself.” His instructor clicks his tongue and Kihyun fights the urge to roll his eyes, murmuring a low ‘I’m sorry’ instead and side eyes the ones that are fucking everything up, internally preparing to commit a hate crime.

He had been so excited and nervous about it and now there would be no way he would arrive on time.

“We’re done for the day guys! Please be more focused the next day, some mistakes could have been easily avoided and it made us lose a lot of time. Until Tuesday!”

Kihyun walks so fast through the door that he almost falls off the stairs as he heads out of the place, trying to catch the first bus that would take him back to campus.

One of his choir-mates, the one that Kihyun had talked more to, squeezes the horn at him and stops the car in front of him, signalling with his head for him to get inside.

“I’ll give you a ride!” he says, opening the car door.

Kihyun gets inside as fast as a lightning and fastens the seatbelt.

“Thanks. I’m really in a rush.”

“No problem!” His friend winks his eye at him as he starts the car and focuses on the road instead.

Kihyun opens his phone, with a thousand messages unread, from all his friends and group chats.

 

**Fluffybunny**

I already got here!

:<

You didn’t come :((

**Sharki**

Fuck fuck fuck

It’s already so late

I’m sorry Hoseok

The choir went on forever and I couldn’t grab my phone

I really wanted to go

**Fluffybunny**

You’re alive!

**Sharki**

Yes

Barely but yes

I’m sorry again

;;;

**Fluffybunny**

No worries Ki

It’s not like we were on a date and you dumped me

I was working anyways

We can meet any other day!

**Sharki**

Still 😔😔

I wanted to go

Will a selfie in the car make up for it?

 

**Fluffybunny**

Maybe? ;3;

**Sharki**

****

Sneaky

**Fluffybunny**

Oh god

 

**Sharki**

ASHJDFS

Shut uppp

**Fluffybunny**

I thought you missed me and wanted to see me :<

Did you lie

**Sharki**

Minhyuk uses these strategies too to make me say I love him

I hate you both

**Fluffybunny**

Who’s Minhyuk?

**Sharki**

[ _through gritted teeth_ ] my best friend

He and jooheon

You saw them the other day at the cafeteria

**Fluffybunny**

The one with orange hair?

 

**Sharki**

That Jooheon

Minhyuk’s the other

**Fluffybunny**

You have very handsome friends

🧐

**Sharki**

I’m the handsomest thank u very much

**Fluffybunny**

And what am I?

**Sharki**

****

I don’t know what you are but my current status is

devastated

You’re going to the gym?

**Fluffybunny**

Ye

I’m meeting with Hyunwoo in 5

I’m sleepy but my booty is important

**Sharki**

If I get post-gym selcas I don’t think I will survive

Give a trigger warning first

S’il vous plait

**Fluffybunny**

Is that german?

**Sharki**

French you idiot

**Fluffybunny**

Idiot

**Sharki**

SHADJHGSDA

NOT IDIOT

Just

Tiny dummy

**Fluffybunny**

uwu better

**Sharki**

****

Goddamnit

I’m weak

**Fluffybunny**

*3*

Hyunwoo has arrived!

Will send you that pic after heh ~

 **Sharki**  

Screaming begins again

While you are training for the both of us

I went out With the demons

Caught honey half-way but minhyuk is sly 

**Fluffybunny**

Eooo

Look at those two munching

 

**Sharki**

I eat chicken and you work out

A great match

Tinder would set us up

**Fluffybunny**

Wait I’ll tell hyung to take a pic together

**Sharki**

****

You both look extremely good

Life is unfair

Also why are you so cute

Life is even more unfair

**Fluffybunny**

It’s the ears uwu

**Sharki**

[ _screeches_ ]

Earsies

Minhyuk took a pic of me eating as well and told me I should send it

To embarrass myself

Is it ok to murder my best friend

**Fluffybunny**

Tell Minhyuk he’s right!

I wanna see

*pouts*

No gym pic for you if I don’t get the pic

**Sharki**

****

Ok you win this time

But don’t laugh

I look ugli

**Fluffybunny**

Send send

**Sharki**

****

**Fluffybunny**

JAGSHGDS

Now who’s tiny!!

Omg the red cap

Adorable

I SENTHDFG THE WRONG MEME

**Sharki**

I-

**Fluffybunny**

IT WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY THE CUTEST NOTHDFJDSG

Lee Hoseok has left this chatroom.

**Sharki**

It doesn’t work like that I’m-

It’s okay 😂😂

**Fluffybunny**

****

It’s my time to go to sleep

**Sharki**

Excuse me but what about my pic

I came to the bathroom so I could yell in peace

I deserve it

**Fluffybunny**

Ok…here I go

**Sharki**

****

This one wasn’t a mistake

**Fluffybunny**

HSDFAGHSD

Shush >////<

**Sharki**

I can’t believe you have the aUDACITY to get shy

After sending me to my deathbed

[ _swears in Korean_ ]

**Fluffybunny**

Kihyunngdjf

Stop

**Sharki**

Can I send another one

**Fluffybunny**

Marty I’m scared

**Sharki**

****

**Fluffybunny**

SHGJHFGHJSDFSD

I can’t breathe

I-

I’d let you do both though

👉🏽👈🏽

**Sharki**

What both

**Fluffybunny**

Both

As in

_Both_

**Sharki**

Oh

Oh.

I-

Yeah

I’d like both too

But I’m afraid I have to go back with those two or they’re going to proclaim me MIA

And I don’t know if going back with a boner is good

**Fluffybunny**

Ooops? uwu

But yes go, go

I’m already almost at my dorm

But I’ll shower and head to sleep, I’m too tired

Goodnight Ki!

Have fun with your friends 😘💕

**Sharki**

Goodnight Seok!

💕💕

 

Kihyun has, indeed, half a boner when he goes back and Minhyuk and Jooheon wouldn’t shut up about it for the rest of the night, even through the group chat, that Kihyun has to mute if he wanted to get any sleep at all.

He’s thankful that Hoseok had been so understanding about him not able to make it in time to the cafeteria because he was stuck in the choir classes until very late in the afternoon, because it wouldn’t be the first time he came across men that were nothing but assholes, and not in the sense Kihyun liked.

He’s thankful too that both, Minhyuk and Jooheon seemed so supportive and happy for him, even though he knows they both would hang Hoseok if he even remotely dared to hurt him. Which is both, comforting and funny, because Jooheon might be the closest to Hoseok in being thick yet he wouldn’t hurt a fly.

He goes to sleep with a funny feeling in his stomach that feels like butterflies crawling from his insides, and decides to choose to be oblivious to the fact that he’s got a ton of finals to study for yet he’s nowhere near started.

Well, fuck it.

 

**Sharki**

Awake but at what cost

****

I see you’re sleeping more today! That’s good

I have classes to attend but after I have to

Crash at the library and finally get my shit together

Might visit you to get the strongest coffee you have tho

**Fluffybunny**

Morning ~~

Up so early >_<

A gift!! *3*

Also that sounds great, but I don’t work today

Could drop by the library and study with you tho

Will bring that coffee

**Sharki**

!!!!!!!!! Looking so good since early in the morning

What is this sorcery

Also that sounds great

Even tho we can’t really talk at the library :<

**Fluffybunny**

We can text 😎

And whisper

**Sharki**

That…will make me not focus at all

But I’ll take the whispering

Only for a little okay

**Fluffybunny**

We stan a responsible man

But also same

I have to study as well

**Sharki**

Don’t forget the coffee pls

I’m close to nodding off

**Fluffybunny**

Did you go to sleep late? :(

**Sharki**

I went home not long after you left

But I woke up too early

**Fluffybunny**

Will bring an extra tough coffee then!

I’ll still have to add a ton of sugar I don’t like bitter things ;-;

 

**Sharki**

Please use saccharine

Or stevia

Stay away from sugar

**Fluffybunny**

Look at him caring for my diabetes :(

Will do!!

I don’t take much sugar anyways, I’m healthy

**Sharki**

Huh  ,,,,

**Fluffybunny**

whAT DOES THAT MEANSHGHS

I swear!!

I have to

Because of the gym

**Sharki**

Ok ok I believe you!

I gotta be back to class

Will be at the library in an hour

See you there?

**Fluffybunny**

Yup!

Wait for that coffee

And for me

uwu

**Sharki**

Will do 😛

I lied this class is so boring

**Fluffybunny**

Him!!!!

Sir that forehead is powerful

Also focus in class! 😤

**Sharki**

Okay :((

See you later!!

**Fluffybunny**

See you!

😚

 

Kihyun’s heart is thumping inside his chest when he enters the library, taking a table that has free seats where Hoseok can sit when he arrives. He isn't there yet, but the expectations are killing him.

He has only seen Hoseok once before in person and it seemed like they had gotten so close since then that he doesn't know how to approach him now face to face. He is nothing without his memes.

The automatic glass door of the library opens and Kihyun looks up to see Hoseok, entering with a backpack on his back and two coffees on each hand, with the black shirt he had shown in the picture and making it hard for Kihyun to breathe.

“Hey.” He says, sitting next to him. He hands the coffee that says ‘Smoothie’ to him and he has to resist the urge to roll his eyes, his lips pressed together as he tries hard not to smile.

“Hey you.” he says back at him, taking the coffee. It’s so bitter that Kihyun forgets for a moment how awful it was the one he had that time. “Finally desvirtualizing you, I see.”

“We’ve met before.” Hoseok whispers, taking his laptop out of his bag.

“But before we started texting. It doesn’t count.”

Hoseok shrugs.

“Some points were made.” He smiles and Kihyun suddenly wishes they were through a screen again, because it was breath-taking.

“Thanks for the coffee, by the way.” Kihyun takes another sip. “Definitely needed it.”

“You’re lucky I work there because I got them for free.” Hoseok pretends to hide from the librarian behind the screen, so that he and Kihyun wouldn’t get scolded.

“Got me a Sugar Daddy apparently.”

“Stevia Daddy.” Hoseok corrects him and Kihyun covers his mouth not to laugh. “Followed your advice.”

“Good choice.” Kihyun shakes his head at his (their) antics. “But now shut up. I really gotta focus.”

“Says the one that sent selfies because the class was boring.”

“Hey! It was just one selfie! And class was, indeed, boring!” Kihyun pouts and Hoseok smiles even brighter. “You’re distracting too.”

“Don’t think of my gym pics then.” He points, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’ll murder you.” Kihyun sends him a death glance. “No gym pics allowed in public or I’ll hit you with my textbook.”

Hoseok raises his arm in defeat.

“Got it, got it. Let’s study.”

 

**Fluffybunny**

****

I’m bored

I don’t like studying

**Sharki**

****

[ _attacked_ ]

Also did u just take a selfie next to me

At the library

**Fluffybunny**

Yes

Now your turn

**Sharki**

Hoseok istg

****

There u go

Happy?

**Fluffybunny**

Sighs

Why do you look handsome irl and in pics

Unfair

**Sharki**

Look who’s talking

**Fluffybunny**

Should we take a pic together?

I’ll send it

**Sharki**

Maybe another time

Where I don’t have dark circles the size of an elephant

**Fluffybunny**

Okay :<<

But that means you have to go out with me

One day

**Sharki**

****

**Fluffybunny**

****

Maybe

**Sharki**

Dshjfsdf

Shut up

 But also ok

I accept

**Fluffybunny**

Now don’t look at me because I’m actually really blushing

 

Kihyun does, obviously, look up from his phone to meet Hoseok’s rosy cheeks hiding behind his screen and he looks more squishable than ever.

Hoseok pokes his arm, embarrassed, and Kihyun’s heart decides to take a trip into the nearest planet, skyrocketing into the universe.

It leads to Hoseok blushing more and pouting and Kihyun pokes his arm back and the giggles get them kicked out of the library before Kihyun has even read the first paragraph of his textbook.

He groans in agony when the glass door closes behind them and everyone is staring at them like teenage boys that were kicked out for talking during class.

“I can’t believe the one time I come to the library to finally get my shit together I get kicked out.”

“I’m sorry.” Hoseok says, pursing his lips together but he’s trying hard not to smile and Kihyun knows he’s just not sorry at all.

“Liar.” Rolling his eyes, Kihyun throws the empty coffee into the nearest trash can and Hoseok quickly finishes his with two rushed slurps before throwing it away too.

“I’m just saying,” Hoseok swings on his toes as he talks to him. “If you don’t have any other classes this afternoon we could go on that date we mentioned.”

Kihyun’s heart falters for half a second, because no, he doesn’t have any classes, but he hadn’t expected their date to happen this _soon_.

“Sounds about fine.” He says, in the end, even when he’s a puddle of nerves. “What do you have in mind?”

“I thought maybe you’d like go biking around the Han River and we could get some dinner around?”

Kihyun is suddenly thankful he listened to his father when he wanted to show him how to ride a bike back when he was 10, even though it’s been a while since he’s been on one.

“Do you have two bikes?”

“No, but we can take Hyunwoo’s one as well.” Hoseok winks his eye at him and they head towards their dorm.

 

**Fluffybunny**

Just got home!

I had a lot of fun today

My tummy is full

**Sharki**

I just arrived too 😚

Send me the pics!

**Fluffybunny**

Should I? 🤔

**Sharki**

Hey!!

I deserve to have them too T_T

It’s not fair your phone has a better camera

**Fluffybunny**

Just joking :>>

**Sharki**

Look at us

Aren’t we cute

**Fluffybunny**

We are!

You looked so flooffy in that red sweater 😔

**Sharki**

It was cold!!

**Fluffybunny**

Hope dinner warmed you up tho

**Sharki**

It did

But the kiss did more

**Fluffybunny**

Oh

Did you like it?

I wasn’t sure…

**Sharki**

Of course I did

I wasn’t sure whether it would happen but…

Didn’t you?

**Fluffybunny**

No, I

I was just nervous

But I liked it

A lot

**Sharki**

****

You’re too cute

I must protect

**Fluffybunny**

****

**Sharki**

You’re ready for all them kisses

That I wish I could give

**Fluffybunny**

Give them next time

>///<

****Sharki** **

****** **

Will do

But now sleep

Got a long day ahead tomorrow

**Fluffybunny**

I wanna kith :<

And boop that nose

**Sharki**

Where has my intimidating image gone

**Fluffybunny**

Your what

**Sharki**

Shut up

And sleep!!

**Fluffybunny**

Yes!!!

Goodnight Ki ❤️

**Sharki**

Night ❤️

 

 

**Hoes**

**Kihyun**

****

 Hello

**MinMin**

What have u done

**Kihyun**

We kissed

**Honey**

OhM YGOD

!!!! you

**Kihyun**

I’m legit so screwed

**MinMin**

Literally?

**Kihyun**

Not…yet

**MinMin**

Weak

 

**Honey**

I can see Ki’s heart eyes emojis even from here

They grow up so fast 😔

**Kihyun**

We had a date

It was so good

He’s so good

**MinMin**

Ew

 

**Honey**

But also aw

Go for it ki!!!

We’re rooting for you

 

**MinMin**

We’ve got u hun

**Kihyun**

Might this time around go *serious for it* though…

**MinMin**

GASPS

 

**Honey**

Oh lord

Really??

**Kihyun**

😔😔😔

I like him

**Honey**

Do I hear wedding bells ringing

**Kihyun**

nOT THAT FAST

first

we gotta

d a t e

**MinMin**

****

**Kihyun**

SHJGDSAGD

**Honey**

Minhyuk shut up

I’m so happy for you Ki!!!!!!

But be careful okay

First make sure he’s worth it

Alright?

**Kihyun**

I know I’ve known him for too short but…

He’s really so worth it

**Honey**

Good uwu

 

**MinMin**

You got this ki

Date him so I can meet his buffed friend

Wink wink

****Kihyun** **

****** **

**MinMin**

****

 

**Honey**

****

**Kihyun**

I’m done with this group chat

 

Kihyun woke up to the first morning sunlight rays coming through his window, realizing he had forgotten to roll down the window blind last night when he opens his eyes to the sudden clarity that leaves him blind for a couple of seconds.

His lips tickle with the lingering feeling of Hoseok’s still against his, soft and plump and warm, that had made Kihyun’s insides melt when they pressed together and Hoseok had slightly tilted his head to improve the angle and deepen the kiss.

It had happened so unexpectedly and sudden too, because after spending the whole afternoon together by the river, eating dinner at the nearest street stall and sharing a couple of soju shots over their mandu dishes, then going back to their dorm late at night, sneaking inside the backdoor garage to leave the bikes, they still hadn’t done anything further than some hand holding (even though Kihyun was dying to kiss him when there were dumplings’ crumbs on Hoseok’s lip corners and he brushed them off), and it wasn’t until they were inside the lift heading to their respective dorms and they had to say goodnight that their eyes met and Kihyun took one step closer, unsure whether Hoseok would want it too, but when they were inches away and the other boy had his eyes closed at Kihyun cupping his cheeks, he closed the distance and their lips touched.

Feeling his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink at the memory, Kihyun rolls around in bed and hides his head under the pillow, as if that were to calm down his rampant heart.

With squinted eyes, he stares at the huge amount of books piling up on his desk and his notes sprawled all over, looking at him and yelling with their tiny voices that he better sit the fuck down and study if he doesn’t wanna fail even the break.

With an exaggerated sigh, Kihyun turns off his phone without even checking his notifs and heads to the kitchen to prepare himself the strongest coffee in the surface of earth before sitting down to study the rest of the morning, only having choir practise later in the afternoon.

Minhyuk barges inside his room without knocking on the door, having previously memorized Kihyun’s door password, which is both, good and bad, because it could either save him if he ever passed out from lack of sleep during his finals or could interrupt him while masturbating.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He says, closing the door afterwards. “Figured you’d be here locked so I came to check if you’re still breathing.”

“Sadly.” Kihyun rests his back against the desk chair, turning around to look at him. “Where’s Honey?”

“In class.” Minhyuk slumps on Kihyun’s bed, the headboard thumping against the wall with the fall. “But he’s dead too.”

Kihyun chuckles.

“You’re free today?”

“Got another class in an hour. I went to get some coffee and came to see you since you’ve been silent the entire morning in the group chat.” Minhyuk sips from the coffee he’s left on the floor ahead of jumping on the bed.

“Sounds fun.” Kihyun yawns and Minhyuk offers him a sip of the coffee that he very gladly takes, even when he’s already had one.

“Not that you’re in a better position, studying sucks.” Minhyuk rubs his eyes and, while groaning, he sits back on the bed. “There’s a party this Friday at the dorm.”

“ _Minhyuk_.”

“It will be fun!” Minhyuk slurs the words when Kihyun says his name in a condescending tone. “Honey is coming too. Let’s just go, have some fun and we will be back early.”

Kihyun snorts.

“Liar.”

But he could get some distraction from all the studying he’s apparently not doing but should.

Minhyuk pouts, pursing his lips in a way that he knows Kihyun is weak to.

“Let’s go?”

He sighs, heavy in defeat.

“Okay. But I’m not getting wasted.”

“Sure.” Minhyuk pats his head and Kihyun tries to complain but he’s already leaving the room and heading to class.

Kihyun scolds himself for being so weak and throws his phone to the other side of the room, so that he really could focus if he was going to lose his Friday afternoon (and maybe Saturday morning too).

When the clock in his bedroom hits noon, Kihyun grabs his phone and heads to the kitchen to get some lunch before getting ready to go to the choir. He smiles when his phone rings with a thousand notifications from his group chat (that he conveniently ignores), and Hoseok.

 

**Fluffybunny**

Morninggggg

I woke up so late >_<

I’m late for a performance today I’m screwed

Have a great day when you wake up <3

All sweaty and tired

Ki :< you haven’t replied the whole day I hope you’re ok!

 

**Sharki**

Hello!!!

Sorry I was studying the whole morning and left my phone away

Hope the perf went well

And also

Damn

Do you look good what the fuck

**Fluffybunny**

You’re back!!

I thought you didn’t want to talk to me anymore :(

**Sharki**

What why would I

**Fluffybunny**

Dunno

We kissed and the next day you weren’t replying so I thought…

**Sharki**

Hoseok you dummy

We kissed

You didn’t just kiss me

 ** _We_** kissed

**Fluffybunny**

****

I was worried

Maybe you were grossed out and didn’t want to talk to me anymore

**Sharki**

****

When he thinks you were grossed out while all you’ve done is think of him

**Fluffybunny**

!!!!

Ki you have to study

Don’t let my pretty face distract you

**Sharki**

****

What about my face

**Fluffybunny**

****

**Sharki**

Hoseoksdhf

I have choir practise today 😔

Do you work?

**Fluffybunny**

Not today

I just came back from the gym

**Sharki**

Oh lord

**Fluffybunny**

Didn’t take any pics there but

If you want I can send a bed one

:>

**Sharki**

Give me a second

Ok

I’ve sat down

**Fluffybunny**

****

**Sharki**

For the love of god

@ google how to be crushed between the arms

**Fluffybunny**

Sahjdgsa

Shut up >_<

**Sharki**

I just

**Fluffybunny**

Just..?

**Sharki**

There are a lot of things that cross my mind

But it’s too early for this

Would rather if I could walk to the choir

**Fluffybunny**

I wanna hear them though… 👉🏽👈🏽

**Sharki**

I-

Okay let’s

I’ll tell you after my practise

All of it

**Fluffybunny**

Will wait for you (◕‿◕✿)

Good luck at the practise! 💕

**Sharki**

When he asks u spicy but he cute

**Fluffybunny**

(◡‿◡✿)

Went out with hyunwoo and another friend for dinner *3*

Hope you didn’t get stuck this time in the choir until late at night >_<!!

**Sharki**

You look so tiny!

Hope you ate well <3

Just got out and my throat is sore

From singing sadly

Post choir selca for u

**Fluffybunny**

I –

Hello handsome <3

I’m back at the dorm though

Have to wake up early tomorrow but dinner was good!

**Sharki**

I’m about to eat as well

Minhyuk brought me take out to my room

Sometimes I love him

**Fluffybunny**

Should I be jelly 🗿

**Sharki**

****

I think not

**Fluffybunny**

Hgasfdghas

I was joking!!

I’m not a jelly person

**Sharki**

That’s good

I’m not either

I trust the person I’m with

If they cheat then it’s done though

**Fluffybunny**

Yep

Me too

Would never

**Sharki**

That’s good to hear 😝

**Fluffybunny**

But ki

Sharki

Yes?

**Fluffybunny**

****

You said you were gonna tell me something

 

**Sharki**

Huh

Did i

**Fluffybunny**

:(((

**Sharki**

Am I supposed to just

Blurt these

**Fluffybunny**

Should I resend the pic

[ _picture resent_ ]

**Sharki**

Screams in Spanish

Yeah _thank u_ for resending

**Fluffybunny**

You don’t speak Spanish

**Sharki**

Achievement unlocked after seeing god

Hola

Como estas

**Fluffybunny**

I see that tongue is very skilled mmm

**Sharki**

Jesus Christ hoseok

Just-

Okay

I just really want to kiss you

Everywhere

Kiss you kiss your tummy kiss your legs

Kiss you all over

**Fluffybunny**

i-I’d like that

**Sharki**

I want to do so many things to you

And for you to do so many things to me

I want to feel you everywhere too

With your arms

And your thighs around me

**Fluffybunny**

I’d go down on you

**Sharki**

Fuck

You would look so good around me

**Fluffybunny**

Would i?

**Sharki**

Yeah

So good

I want to be inside you

And feel you inside me

**Fluffybunny**

I want to take off your clothes

And grind against you

I want to feel you growing hard

**Sharki**

You definitely would feel that

I want you to sit on my face

And let me eat you out

**Fluffybunny**

Well

Fuck

That would probably make me come

**Sharki**

Did I stutter

You can come on my face

**Fluffybunny**

I want you to come inside me

**Sharki**

Goddamnit hoseok

i-

god I want to touch you so much

it hurts

**Fluffybunny**

Come to my bedroom

I’m alone

I should sleep early but I need you so bad

You got me all worked up

**Sharki**

Do you want?

**Fluffybunny**

So much

**Sharki**

I-

Okay

I’ll go

 

Kihyun wakes up when his alarm goes off, wrapped by a pair of huge warm arms that hug him from behind, breath tickling his ear and nape as the person behind him breathes calmly, deep asleep.

Slowly, he tries to turn around to face the naked man in his embrace, looking so tiny that Kihyun couldn’t believe it was the same man who had hovered above him yesterday and they had fucked so good he came three times.

“Morning.” Kihyun whispers when Hoseok’s eyelids tremble as he goes back to consciousness, slowly opening them and blinking a few times before smiling at him.

Kihyun’s heart melts.

“Morning.” Hoseok turns around and groans, stretching his arms over his head. “I’m sore.”

“Me too.” Kihyun caresses his thighs, spotting Hoseok’s lovebites around the inner part. “You’re too big.”

That has Hoseok snorting.

“Look who’s talking.”

“You’re bigger.”

“You’re thick as fuck.” Hoseok points out and Kihyun smacks his shoulder, pecking his forehead right after.

“Shut up.” Kihyun’s legs have a slight tremor when he stands up on the bed, but he feels completely revitalized. “At least I’m not the one that has to run.”

“Will leave squats out of game today.”

Kihyun’s laugh dies in his throat when Hoseok stands up from bed, naked in all his glory. Last night he was too busy kissing him to fully focus on the masterpiece that lay ahead of him, but now at the daylight he can stare and god – Hoseok is unreal. From his broad shoulders, his worked trapezius muscles, his arms, the defined abs with a thin waist adorned with a mole next to his navel, his meaty thighs and his bubbly butt with his flower tattoo that Kihyun had kissed maybe a little too many times last night before he shoved his tongue somewhere else.

Just the thought has his dick throbbing and threatening to harden again, so Kihyun quickly dresses up, trying to cover it before it’s too late.

Hoseok looks the most beautiful like this, he thinks, when he’s all exposed, raw and vulnerable, when he looks spent but glowing, when he looks happy and Kihyun likes too much that he’s the reason behind that – that he can make Hoseok happy and give him all he deserves.

“I’ll pick you up tonight after work.” Kihyun says, before kissing him.

“Hmm? Where are we going?” the other boy asks, kissing him back.

“That’s a surprise.” With another short peck, Kihyun leaves Hoseok’s room and heads to his own, sprinting to pick up his things so he won’t be late to class, but he knows the reason behind his heart racing inside his chest has nothing to do with his running.

 

**Sharki**

****

****

Him!!! *3*

**Fluffybunny**

Hey!!!

When did you take those!! >_<

**Sharki**

Had to

My man looking like a whole meal himself

How could I not

**Fluffybunny**

y-your man

am i

**Sharki**

WELL

I thought-

Nvm I’ll yeet myself

**Fluffybunny**

HJASDGAS

NOO COMEBACK

I was just asking!!

Didn’t say I don’t want to

>-<

**Sharki**

WELL x2

We’ve been on dates and…all those other things so I kind of Assumed…

 

**Fluffybunny**

Is this how I can call you officially my boyfriend

**Sharki**

Oh god

**Fluffybunny**

****

**Sharki**

I’m soft now

**Fluffybunny**

When are you not

**Sharki**

When my dick is in your mouth for example

**Fluffybunny**

@ how to block someone on grindr

I’ve just realized we are officially dating and still talking on grindr

The mess

**Sharki**

I didn’t even realize lmao

Give me your number

**Fluffybunny**

m-my phone number?

That fast?

*gasps*

**Sharki**

****

**Fluffybunny**

Did you just

**Sharki**

Yes

**Fluffybunny**

Ok

**Sharki**

I can’t believe we share one braincell

No wonder we’re dating

**Fluffybunny**

My number is

[ _attaches contact_ ]

uwu

will miss your thotty face in here

**Sharki**

_Thotty_

I see my plan worked

**Fluffybunny**

I don’t know what’s going on and at this point I’m terrified to ask

**Sharki**

Stay naïve my lil one

Will text u now!

 

**Kihyun**

Hello bunbun

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Hello hamham

**Kihyun**

What the fuck is hamham

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

From hamster

Tiny

Precious

Hamham

**Kihyun**

I don’t have a meme enough to represent my face

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

It cute!

Like u

Smooch

**Kihyun**

Wont complain because I love me some smoochies

But only from you

😈

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

What’s up with that devil

**Kihyun**

Me

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Huh  ,,,,

**Kihyun**

I’m being disrespected in my own household

Outrageous

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

But with kisses

Remember the kisses

**Kihyun**

Tru

Also tmr there’s a party in campus

Promised minhyuk I’d go with him and honey

Will you go?

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Oh?

Yeah I think changkyun mentioned it

(my friend in the pic with hyunwoo)

Wasn’t sure but if I’ll see you around I’ll go :3

**Kihyun**

Yes!!

I want to introduce you to my boys as well

They’re loud but I lob them

Don’t tell them I said this tho

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Will introduce you to hyunwoo and changkyun as well!!

Should I expect some heart-wrenching outfit?

**Kihyun**

When am I not heart-wrenching

Smh

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

****

**Kihyun**

wHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Just me eating snacks

Aka you

A whole snacc

Ñomñom

**Kihyun**

Ok I forgive you

 But also yes

I’ll send pics

But you too!!

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Will do! :3

But now I gotta sleep

And you too

**Kihyun**

Was about to text this as well

Goodnight *whispers* boyfriend

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

*clutches heart*

Goodnight ki 💕💕💕

**Kihyun**

💕💕💕

 

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Good morning!

I know you’re really busy day and won’t grab your phone until later tonight

So here’s me to cheer you up :3

**Kihyun**

****

Hi love

Sorry I’m so late to reply

You look so smol ; - ;

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

You’re alive!!

It’s almost time to get ready for tonight

**Kihyun**

It is!

I’m gonna take a shower and get ready

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

I’m ready already :>

Out with my guys for dinner

Hehe

**Kihyun**

What do you mean you’re ready and I don’t have a pic

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Not sure if you’re ready though…

**Kihyun**

Throw it

I’m sitting down

I can handle it

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Okay uwu

**Kihyun**

****

Hoseok whom do I need to sacrifice

For you to come right in this instant

And let me suck your dick until you choke me

Whom

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Kihyun!!!!!!!!!!!!

😳😳😳😳

ngl I wish I could teleport

**Kihyun**

Sighs

You can’t be real every day I’m more convinced

 

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Look who’s talking ://

You’re literally the handsomest guy I’ve ever laid my eyes upon

And how you can be extremely cute

To so fucking hot

All at the same time

Makes me want to drop to my knees just for you

**Kihyun**

Thank u for the mental image before entering the shower

Will think of you

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

I demand pics!!!

**Kihyun**

You’re in public!!!

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

And!!

That’s the drill baby

**Kihyun**

You’re not getting nudes when later tonight you can have me all for yourself

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Damn that was convincing

**Kihyun**

Next thing you kno is that I’m a politician

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Will u fight for the gay rights

I might vote

**Kihyun**

What is gay

Can I eat that

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

I mean……

**Kihyun**

Damn I really want to eat your ass

Sighs

Will masturbate with sad music instead

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

The dramatic jumped out

Brb love I’m gonna eat

Will be awaiting that pic tho!!

**Kihyun**

In a lil :3

Here I go

**Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Now im the one who wants to teleport

What the heck kihyun

How can you be so

??????

You’re so

Handsome

So fucking handsome

**Kihyun**

Please I will blush

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Can’t wait to see you tonight and finally kiss you

**Kihyun**

Me too

I’m dying to

 

 

The music inside the room where the party is being held is loud, Kihyun can recognize Spanish and English voices among the obstreperous noise that the music is.

Jooheon’s orange hair shines bright under the lights, looking soft and Kihyun wants to mess it up, but it would have him the entire night pouting. Minhyuk, on the other side, looks ready to murder anyone under his sight, so handsome that even Kihyun is having a hard time breathing.

He looks around, trying to spot Hoseok, but he isn’t there yet. To make up some time, Kihyun grabs the drink Minhyuk offers and lets the bittersweet vermouth drink soothe his insides, trying to push away the thought of his exams and filling it only with anticipation of seeing Hoseok.

It’s only a couple of minutes later when Minhyuk proposes a drinking game that involved some card game that was impossible to win and whenever you failed you had to sip, sometimes the punishment being even drinking the whole cup. By the time Kihyun has drunk his 4th glass and the room smells of weed and smoke he decides it’s about time for him to look for Hoseok again and kiss the fuck out of him.

Stumbling upon his own feet, Kihyun drags himself along the mass of bodies that is dancing to the rhythm of the music, trying to focus on what he has ahead and discern his boyfriend among them all.

Almost hitting his face against the glass window that separates the huge room from the backyard garden where more people are chatting and sharing drinks, Kihyun squints, spotting a dark-haired head that has exactly the same outfit he has seen on the picture Hoseok had sent earlier. Smiling, he trots in his direction, planning on jumping onto his back and kiss his chubby cheeks.

He stops, however, when there’s another guy in front of Hoseok that Kihyun barely remembers seeing in some of the pictures he had shared and how, with glossy eyes, the guy throws his arms against his boyfriend and pulls him into a kiss.

With a sharp pain inside his chest, Kihyun turns around and _leaves_ , running. Had he stayed for a second more, he would have seen how Hoseok pushed the boy away and rejected him, even getting angry at him. However, Kihyun is already inside the main room, trying to find the way out of that suffocating place, trying to find somewhere where he could breathe.

It’s rather cold outside, Kihyun isn’t sure whether it’s the weather or himself, but he’s shivering and he’s got goosebumps all over his arms, that he rubs on his way to the dorms. He only wants to take a cold shower and tuck himself in bed forever, so that he can forget.

His phone rings and he guesses it’s either Minhyuk or Jooheon calling to ask why he disappeared so suddenly, but his screen is lightning up with a call from Hoseok.

He hangs up and texts his friends instead.

 

 

**Hoes**

 

**Kihyun**

Sorry I had to leave

Will talk to you tomorrow

I wasn’t feeling very well, I’m going to sleep

See you!

**MinMin**

Hey ki

Is everything ok?

 

**Honey**

We’re here if you wanna talk :<

**Kihyun**

I know

I just

Want to sleep

Sorry guys

But please have fun tonight

**MinMin**

Let us know if you need anything ok?

 

**Honey**

We will go asap

 

**Kihyun**

Thank you

 

 

There are a thousand messages that pop up from Hoseok’s chat, but he mutes the conversation and, with wobbly legs, climbs up the stair up to his room. He is too suffocated to take the lift.

He feels someone grabbing his hand when he’s walking through the corridor, turning him around. His skin burns with the touch and he hates that his heart skips a beat when he sees Hoseok standing in front of him, drenched in sweat and with the most worried expression on his face.

“Kihyun.” He says, out of breath.

“You should go back.” Kihyun frees from his grip and Hoseok lets go, not forcing him in any moment. “I just want to sleep.”

“ _Kihyun_.” Hoseok repeats, this time more steadily. “What you saw – that’s not, that’s not what happened.”

“Hoseok, I’m tired.” The situation and the alcohol weight a ton on Kihyun’s shoulders, all the excitement he had felt before died so soon that he’s exhausted.

“Ki, _please_.” Hoeok tries again, tear-eyed and desperate. Kihyun stays quiet. “That was Changkyun. He was drunk and he started talking nonsense and wanted to kiss me but I pushed him away – I pushed him away _fast_ and told him I’m seeing you. That I was waiting to see you and that I only want you.”

“Not sure how I am supposed to believe that when I saw it myself.” Kihyun rubs his eyes with the heel of his hands. “And I was cheated on before Hoseok, this ain’t fun.”

“I know and I told you I would never, I really – Ki, please, I really like you. A lot. I like you so much that I think of you every second and whenever I see you my heart just beats so fast. Do you think if I had wanted something with Changkyun I wouldn’t have already? We’ve been friends for years, Kihyun. There’s just you.”

Kihyun decides he doesn’t like that Changkyun kid in the back of his head, even if what Hoseok had said about him being wasted was true he probably wouldn’t even remember that he tried that to begin with.

“He was the one to tell me you were there after I pushed him away and I got angry at him.” Hoseok keeps talking when Kihyun remains quiet. “Then I tried calling and texting you but you weren’t replying so I ran after you. I wasn’t sure where you went but I supposed you wanted some calm.”

“I was so hurt.” Kihyun sighs so deeply that he feels even dizzy. Slowly, the ache behind his ribcage starts fading away. “I would have never thought you were going to do that, but I saw it and I just -”

“I know.” Hoseok takes a step closer and Kihyun doesn’t move away. “I would have felt like that too, I’m really sorry Ki, but please know I would never do something like that – or to hurt you to begin with.”

Faintly, Kihyun rests his head against Hoseok’s shoulder, who wraps his arms around his waist and pushes him closer. He relaxes in his embrace, until his breathings (that he didn’t even realize were so erratic) calm down and his heartbeats don’t feel like a thousand shards being stabbed through his heart.

“Let’s go to sleep.” Hoseok whispers and Kihyun nods. The aftermath is making him fall asleep between Hoseok’s arms, and he’d rather do that in a comfy bed.

“I like you.” Kihyun mutters, drowsy and Hoseok chuckles.

“Don’t know whether you’re more sleepy or drunk.”

“A little bit of both.” Kihyun shrugs and grabs Hoseok’s hand to drag him inside his room, so that they can kiss slowly while undressing each other and cuddle until they both fall asleep.

 

 

**Kihyun**

I had to leave early to go back to my room and study

Sorry for what happened yesterday

I should have talked to you first…

Let’s talk from now on when something bothers us okay?

Hope you sleep well until late in the morning <3

(ps: I took this before leaving because you are the most precious)

; _ ;

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Hey!!!!! >_<

But…

I took one of you too so :/

Can I complain

And also, I agree

Let’s talk things through first

**Kihyun**

You took what

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

****

uwu

look at you

so smol

**Kihyun**

Heinous

Also why did you put a beanie on my head along with your pyjama

 

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Didn’t want your head to get cold :<

You where shivering

**Kihyun**

That’s probably the most u thing ever

Thank you though

For everything

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

****

Anything for my boi

Even tho I didn’t do anything

**Kihyun**

You do

A lot

You make me the happiest

And you make me feel so safe

And comfortable

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

I see soft hours are being [ _opened_ ]

But you too Ki

You make me so happy too

 **❤** **️** **❤** **️** **❤** **️**

Thank you for coming into my life

**Kihyun**

Ok mushy hours are [ _over_ ]

I can feel the sugar levels raising

Also

Now that we have a relationship based in trust and love

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Mom come pick me up I’m scared

**Kihyun**

I hated that sweet coffee you gave me the first day to the core

I’m sorry

I can only drink it utterly bitter

Like my soul

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

****

This relationship is based on a lie

Wow

**Kihyun**

I-

I drank it for you though

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

*because you wanted to get in my pants

**Kihyun**

*because I wanted to get in your heart

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

_Defeated_

**Kihyun**

😎

****Seokkie❤️** **

****** **

Getting ready for work 💕 💕

Will you come see me after?

**Kihyun**

****

**Seokkie** **❤** **️**

kIHYUN WHAT THE FUCK

DSFGSHJDGFS

**Kihyun**

Sighs

Will definitely go see you though

Wouldn’t miss smooching those lips for anything

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

But you gotta study ok?

>_<

Or will give you the sweetest coffee

**Kihyun**

Oh god

That’s the worst threat ever

I’ll study dad

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

*stevia father

**Kihyun**

****

I’m even wearing my glasses

All focused

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

You look so cute!!

But now go go

Focus

I have to enter work anyways

**Kihyun**

Okay!

I’ll miss you though

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Me too 😔

But see you in a couple of hours 💕💕

**Kihyun**

See you my love 💕💕

 

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

****

When u finally take your boyf out of his studying shithole and sneak a pic

huehuehueheueheueheuehueh

**Kihyun**

!!!!!!!!!

Hoseok!!!

Not that I didn’t take one too

😇😇😇😇

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

****

**Kihyun**

Shut up hjdsfgd

And leave your phone

And kiss me

 **Seokkie** **❤** **️**

Gladly <3

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! ❤️
> 
> as always you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihovely) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kihovely) <3


End file.
